


Baking With Love (And Three Ghost)

by Nat_Writes



Series: 2020 JATP Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Roll With It, Post-Canon, also their teleportation powers let them teleport lifers, and lukes canadian, fluff fluff fluff, give reggie a cookie 2k20, jatp advent, reggie just wants to make cookie, sry i dont make the rules, the guys can eat now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Writes/pseuds/Nat_Writes
Summary: Julie didn’t expect to be baking this year for the holidays. She most definitely didn’t expect she’d end up in Canada today.Or: the one about baking that just got out of handJatp Advent Day 8: CookiesJatp Advent Day 9: Festive
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: 2020 JATP Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Baking With Love (And Three Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the 8th and wasn’t happy with it so I didn’t post it. I saw the prompt for the 9th and thought I’d revisit this and add a festive twist. So here I am 2 days later because I forgot to post this,,
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this :)

To say Julie loves baking is an understatement. Saying Julie loves baking as much as she loves music may be a bit of an overstatement. _Maybe_.

The point is: Julie loves baking.

Baking with her parents was always one of her favorite activities since it included the whole family. Energy and love radiated through the kitchen when they were all together.

_Especially_ during the holidays. Their whole kitchen would be decorated. Christmas music would play on the speakers. They would even make special cookies for Christmas, along with Rose Molina’s popular chocolate chip cookies.

Julie misses those moments.

She misses when Carlos tried to eat pieces of raw cookie dough. Or when her dad forgot to preheat the oven and her mom fixed him with the most unimpressed look ever. Or when-

“Luke you were five and all you did was watch, I don’t think that counts.”

Oh, yeah. Julie’s in the studio after a long day of practice. She doesn’t know how they started talking about food but one moment Luke commented baking with his mother and the next Julie was taking a trip down memory lane.

“Alex, helping your sister with her Easy-Bake Oven doesn’t count,” Luke argues. Resting his arms on his knees, he leans forward, to the point Julie thinks he might fall off the piano and into the pile of tinsel no one has put up yet.

“Hey, I helped and the results were edible!”

“I think it counts. As long as your in the kitchen, right? I just wish I got the chance to make some sweets.” Reggie pouts sinking into the couch.

“Maybe you still can,” Julie speaks up for the first time since they started talking about baking. She didn’t realize she said anything until she looks at Reggie. His head is tilted ever so slightly and his eyes hold a look that can only be described as hope. Again, Julie’s brain doesn’t fully comprehend what’s about to come out of her mouth. “I mean, I have a kitchen, I know how to bake, I just need ingredients and I can teach you.”

Reggie perks up. A grin quickly forms on his face and he’s about to respond before Luke cuts him off.

“Wait, you know how to bake? When did you learn? What can you make? And why haven’t you shared any of your tasty snacks?” Luke asks. He has a dopey grin on his face and, to Julie’s surprise, he appears right in front of her, sitting on the coffee table.

“First of all, you guys couldn’t even eat until a few months ago.” Luke rolls his eyes at that. Quieter adds, “And I stopped baking around the time I stopped playing music. 

Immediate Luke’s grin drops and, from the corner of her eye, she could see Reggie do the same. “Oh, Julie-“

“No, it’s okay. I think this could be fun. Plus, Reginald here,” Julie pats Reggie’s arm, “needs to know the joys of baking.”

Julie tries not to look either of them in the eye, and by doing so she ends up locking eyes with Alex. His eyebrows furrow asking ‘are you sure?’ She gives a subtle nod in response. Julie removes her hand from Reggie’s shoulder and moves back to address all three of them. 

“I do need ingredients though, so if you guys wouldn’t mind.”

“On it!” Luke exclaims. He presses a kiss to Julie’s cheek before disappearing out of the room.

Reggie all but collapses on her, arms wrapped around her in a hug. Their position on the couch makes it awkward but Julie manages. He whispers ‘you’re the best’ followed by a series of ‘I love you’s’ before poofing away.

“I’m talking to someone with experience here. An Easy-Bake Oven, huh?” Julie smirks looking over at Alex.

“It was decently made for the ’90s,” Alex squeaks putting his hands up. Julie giggles. 

They sit in silence for a few moments. Julie knows he wants to say something if the not-so-subtle glances are anything to go by.Julie focuses on the flickering light of the mini Christmas tree. The lights were mesmerizing, flash after flash, like little thinking starts surrounding a Christmas tree. It felt like hours, but in reality, I couldn’t have been more than five minutes, when Alex speaks up again, “I should make sure they stay out of trouble.”

“Good idea.” Julie smiles as Alex disappears. Shes gets up, sighing, already trying to prepare herself for what’s to come.

♡︎

About an hour later, Julie finds herself in the kitchen, with her ghost band, staring at a mountain of ingredients.

“We grabbed what we could find from your list,” Luke says gesturing towards the counter. After realizing they had no idea what they were grabbing the boys went back to Julie to get a list of ingredients. As a group, since this is Reggie’s first time baking, they decided to start with some simple chocolate chip cookies. “We didn’t know how much you needed so we just grabbed a bunch and hoped for the best.”

“Yeah two of everything,” Julie mutters under her breath. Louder she says, “Okay! We have extras, now, in case something goes wrong. Luke preheat the oven to 360 degrees-“

“Fahrenheit?” Luke interrupts.

“Yes. Fahrenheit, Luke,” Julie tilts her head and squints her eyes at Luke who is trying his best to work the oven. Alex and Reggie snicker from behind her and she turns her questioning gaze towards them. Reggie raises his hands in mock surrender and Alex shakes his head.

Julie sighs grabbing her phone and opens up Spotify. Her library opens up and she hesitates on choosing a playlist. Looking up she sees Reggie sorting through the ingredients while Alex reads from a worn-out notebook. Her gaze follows the line of garland and Christmas lights, Carlos insisted they put up, to Luke who was still having trouble working the oven.

“What’re you doing?” Alex asks to peer over her shoulder. To her credit, Julie only flinched. She glares at Alex and he only smiles in return.

“Finding some music we can listen to. Any suggestions?”

“Christmas!” Luke and Reggie exclaimed in unison.

“Alright, Christmas it is.” Julie taps on her Christmas playlist and the opening notes to ‘ _Jingle Bell Rock_ ’ starts to play.

“Julie?”

“Yes, Luke?”

“I can’t figure out how to work your oven.” Julie rolls her eyes but can’t stop the fond smile that dances on her lips.

♡︎

Five songs and three protests from Julie later, Luke is sitting on the counter eating M&M’s. Alex snickers and says something along the lines of ‘some things never change’ before Luke threw an M&M at him.

Julie speaks up in an attempt to stop a food fight from breaking out. “Okay! Time to add the chocolate chips!”

“Ooo I wanna add them!” Luke exclaims pouring the contents from the bag in his hand.

“LUKE!” Alex and Reggie all but yelled. Luke jumped almost knocking over all of the cookie dough.

“What?” Alex crosses his arms over his chest and looks over at Luke. He looks like a mom about to discipline her kids, lips in a thin line and a single eyebrow raised. Luke squirms under his gaze like a child just got caught doing something bad.

“You poured in the wrong candy,” Reggie responds. He looks at the bowl with a small frown on his face.

Luke grabs the bowl with wide eyes. “Oh, shit guys I’m sorry!”

“Hey, M&M’s might not be that bad,” Julie says after a few moments of silence. She grabs the bowl from Luke and hands it to Reggie. “And we have enough to make another batch, so we’ll make those chocolate chip.”

That seems to be enough for Reggie. Taking the bowl he starts to scoop the dough and place it on the tray. “Bet you’re glad we bought extra ingredients, huh, Julie?”

“Yeah,” Julie replies, with a smirk looking over at Luke who dares to look sheepish.

Once Alex, with some help from Julie, puts the cookies in the oven ‘ _White Christmas_ ’ starts playing from the speaker.

Julie laughs as her boys start singing along. It’s entertaining to see them sing along to songs they know and stumble along with the ones they don’t. This one they very much know.

“I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write,” Luke sings walking over to Julie. He grabs her by the hand a twirls her around.

“May your days, may your days, may your days, be merry and bright,” Julie sings move back towards Luke. 

“And may all your Christmas' be white,” They harmonize together. Luke pulls Julie closer and places a small kiss on her forehead.

A small cough brought them back from their little bubble. Luke glares at Alex before realizing the bassist wasn’t with them anymore. “Where’s Reggie?”

“Yeah, he uh, he left. Hey, um Julie I apologize in advance for anything he’s about to do.”

“Alex,” Julie starts before a yelp from her right interrupts her. Luke was frantically trying to get all of the little flakes that were on him. 

“Is that snow?” Jules gasp, “Reggie!”

“You are so on Reginald!” Luke screeched disappearing out of the room after Reggie.

Julie stands there in stunned silence.She looks at the puddle of water on the floor. Snow. It’s been years since she saw enough snow to make a proper snowball. Alex chuckles causing her to focus on him.

“There’s a small neighborhood in Canada that Luke used to live at. We busted it last week, I guess they went there to finish their snowball fight.” Alex explains. Julie continues to stare at him. One blink. Another. “So, ever wanted to go to Canada?”

♡︎

Ten minutes later Julie finds herself wearing a jacket, a beanie, a pair of gloves, and a scarf approximately 2,000 miles away from home. A part of her didn’t think this would work; that Alex’s theory about making lifers teleport with them was false. His theory, however failed to mention the serious side effects. Nausea creeping up on her, Julie was barely able to keep herself upright.

“Julie are you okay?” Alex asks, concern lacing his words. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looks at Julie. She manages a thumbs up before the pain subsides.

“Woah,” Julie whispers. Snowflakes fell around them and if it wasn’t for Alex’s steady grip on her shoulder Julie would have thought she was dreaming.

“Julie!” Luke waves at her before Reggie tackles him to the ground. Both Alex and Julie laugh rushing over to help them.

“Luke! Reggie!”

“Hey, Julie!” Luke and Reggie greet her. Reggie rolls off Luke and falls into the snow with a small ‘oof’.

Alex goes to help Reggie up but gets pulled into the snow instead. “Reggie!”

Julie watches as the boys wrestle on the fluffy snow. Smirking, she reaches down to make a snowball. With perfect aim she hits Luke on the back of his head.

“Why am I getting targeted today?!”

Julie laughs at his pouting expression. Her laughter stop abruptly when a snowball hits her in the face. Wiping the snow from her eyes he looks over at Luke, whose grin falters. Reggie and Alex look straight up horrified.

“You’re on your own, man,” Reggie before poofing a mile away with Alex.

Julie chuckles darkly, never breaking eye contact with Luke. “So, this is the game you want to play.”

“No. No, no,” Luke looks like a deer in headlights. He chuckled nervously backing up almost tripping on the snow. “I didn’t, uh, I didn’t mean it-”

He was cut off by three snowballs hitting him in the face.

♡︎

“How are you guys not cold?” Julie asks rubbing her hands up and down her arms. They’ve been throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angles, building snowmen. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been out here but the cold is starting to get it her.

To no ones surprise Luke pick up on this first. “Jules? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just, just a little cold that’s all.”

Without a second thought Luke walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. “Let’s get outta here, yeah?”

“Oh!” Reggie pipes up. “We still have the cookies!”

They all share a look before appearing in the Molina kitchen. The room smelt like fresh bake cookies, nothing burnt. Thankfully.

“Oh, they smell so good!”

Julie sheds off her extra layers of clothing before putting on her oven mitts. She opens the oven and takes out the cookies. The heat from the oven and the smell from the cookies is pleasant. Julie feels like she can melt into a puddle of warmth. She doesn’t even have time to put the tray down before her boys are drooling over the cookies. “Boys, let them cool down first.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex replies, dragging Luke and Reggie away from the cookies.

Julie transfers the cookies to the wire rack ignoring the puppy eyes the boys keep giving her. After a few minutes of avoiding all eye contact with the guys she allowed them to dig in.

No one is surprised when Luke practically lunges at the cookies. Each band member grabs a cookie and bits into it.

A wave of flavor and emotion overcomes Julie. The cookie is not too chewy the M&M’s give it just the right amount of sweetness. The sweet, sweet chocolate is what makes this recipe her favorite (even though the original chocolate chips were replaced with M&M’s). It’s overwhelming.

Like places his hand on top Julie’s and squeezes. Looking at their hands, she takes a few deep breaths before looking at Luke. His eyes holds nothing but understanding and patience. Julie knows they’ll talk about it later, they always do, but right now is not the time.

Julie clears he throat and looks over to address the rest of the group. “How about we take the rest of these and go watch a movie in the living room?”

Cheers erupted around the table. Reggie quickly grabbed the cookies, he stuck his tongue out at Luke and rushed towards the living room, Alex following suit.

“What’s wrong, Julie?” Luke asks her once they’re alone.

It’s been a while since Julie hesitated before answering Luke. At the end she ends up giving in. “Just the baking and the cookies... it’s reminds me so much of her.”

Luke’s eyes soften. He pulls her into a hug and she buried her face in his neck, willing the tears not to pour. They stood there holding each other for what felt like hours. Julie knows time is passing by she just doesn’t know how much.

Eventually, they pull away and Luke takes Julie’s hand leading her to the couch. Alex is scrolling through Netflix trying it find a movie for them to watch while Reggie is throwing suggestions at him. Once Alex lands in a movie, Julie snuggles closer to Luke.

Only, five minutes into the movie Julie murmurs a quiet ‘thank you’ before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nat-doodles)


End file.
